The Sky Is The Limit
by kieraa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fang doesn't realize how much Max is affected by him. Even if he becomes seriously injured...


**Enjoy~**

I think the most scariest day of my life would be the day that group of flying Erasers tore through the sky, heading straight at as, fully morphed, the urge to kill flashing in their blood-red eyes.

That's the day my best friend lost consciousness with a single blow from a fury fist slamming down harshly on his back. It wasn't the first time Fang's been in hospital. He still scared us all that day.

Luckily, he survived.

But he's never really been the same.

"How you doing, trooper?" I smiled at him. Hiding the complete and utter despair out of my voice as I pat Fang's shoulders two days later.

He didn't look at me, he didn't even flinch.

"Fang... " I whispered. I was tired of pretending to be happy, of ignoring the bleatingly obvious pain in everyone's eyes. The disguised feeling of 'everything's-going-to-be-okay' never really cheered up Fang.

Hell, he hasn't spoken since the accident.

"Fang, look at me," I begged, my voice pleading with him as I kneeled down in front of him. And when he finally met my eyes, the lack of emotion, of liveliness was gone. It was heartbreaking.

I remember holding his hand by his bed, absorbing every detail of his beautiful face. The heat-rate monitor beating a soothingly irregular tone that was considered normal for the avain-human species. Thank God.

I can never forget the relief I felt when his eyes fluttered open delicately. Or how even my mum and Ella came to visit with handfuls of teddybears and get-well-soon cards.

A gasp-ish sigh escaped my throat as I choked back sobs. My Fang was gone. What was left was an empty body, an empty shell of who he used to be. Normally, he wasn't the emotion type. But atleast his eyes brightened when he stared back at me... not this time though. He looked dead.

"Come back to me... " I sobbed, dropping my head into his lap helplessly. My arms slung around his legs and held on to dear life. I knew the flock was probably watching. They were all sharpening up their flying skills (their version of fun nowadays). Nobody ever laughed around here anymore. And by here I mean at Mum's house. We needed- no, _I _needed my mother's help because right now my usual shoulder to cry on, my best friend, my second in command, the love of my life, My Fang... he just wasn't here anymore.

I felt a hand rest on my head gently, and I expected it to be Iggy's. Fang was still as a board in my embrace and I tried not to take it to heart... I tried.

"Snap out of it!" I wailed. "I miss you, Fang! Just come back to me! ...Come back" My voice croaked. I closed my eyes tight, as if squishing away all the pain from both our lives.

"Max," I heard a familiar voice whisper hoarsely. I looked up quickly to meet Fang's black pupils gazing at me. His hand trailed down my face with a feather-light touch and it was all I could do to try and old back on huging him so tightly until he couldn't breath.

That was the first word he had spoken since. I clasped my hands around his, leaning into his touch. My tears cascading over our hands.

After a long moment of him staring at me, something snapped in him. He saw something in my eyes and suddenly he had two hands on the handle bars.

"What- Fang, what are you doing?" I asked standing up cautiously, watching him carefully. "You're going to hurt yourself-"

"I can do it," He snapped icily as I latched onto his arms.

I stepped back, giving him his obviously wanted space. My face was stunned, my tears leaving stains on my cheeks at his sharp outburst.

Just as I thought he was about to fall, his black wings snapped out dramatically. His wings looked like beautiful, dark shadows looming over his shoulders, attached to his back where his spine had snapped in several places.

He flapped, gaining height just enough for his toes to just be floating above the ground. I was breathing heavily just as he was. He looked up at me, as if he suddenly realised why he hadn't done this sooner. A smile broke his face and before I know it, he was laughing. A bit hysterically, I might add, but laughing none of the less. He hovered for a short moment before bolting into the skies above, the happy cheers from the rest of the flock as he rejoined them over the clouds.

A found a slight smile crawling across my face as I watched the dark figure racing through the air in extraordinary loops and twirls. I could feel Fang's happiness from here.

Leaving his wheel chair behind.


End file.
